


The Force is not to be used for these purposes (but it totally is)

by psychomachia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Ghost Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, May/December Romance, Multi, Rough Sex, Sparring as foreplay, Too much information, Unnecessary Interventions, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/pseuds/psychomachia
Summary: “This is an intervention,” Leia says, and Rey does not want to use the Force to blast open the door because it is not to be used for petty things, but she also does not want to murder her fellow Resistance members and end up like Kylo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

It starts when Rey walks into the makeshift office that the Resistance has made for the General on of the planets they're currently hiding on. She doesn't know the name, but it's just as well, because even if she's closed the door on the connection she shares with Kylo, she doesn't need him getting wind of wherever they've fled to. 

It's not like it's going to be permanent, anyhow. Nothing is. 

She's not surprised to see Leia sitting there. 

Poe, Finn, and Rose are a little more surprising, but the Resistance is small these days so maybe it's another planning meeting or a Force question. With Luke gone--

It still pains her to think of that. 

But at least Rose looks better than she did back then, teasing Finn and smiling brightly when Rey walks in the room. Poe's got his arms casually slung over the two of them. She still doesn't know a whole lot about him, but she knows he's got slouching down to an art. 

Also, he's sleeping with Finn and Rose, but you don't need the Force to tell you that. The walls are pretty thin here and Poe's a screamer. 

“Hey,” she says, and that's when the door shuts and Lieutenant Connix is standing in front of it, blocking it and looking deeply awkward. 

Rey narrows her eyes. Everyone but Leia looks away. 

“This is an intervention,” Leia says, and Rey does not want to use the Force to blast open the door because it is not to be used for petty things, but she also does not want to murder her fellow Resistance members and end up like Kylo: deeply tragic, misguided, and unable to fucking let shit go and just get over his numerous parental issues. 

“I don't need one,” Rey says, calmly like a good Jedi, the ones that all got killed. “I am doing perfectly fine.”

Poe coughs. “We're not so sure about that.” 

“You don't know me,” she says. “So you don't know what I am normally like.”

“Well, I do,” Finn says. “And I know that you can't keep mourning like this.”

“What.” It comes out flat.

“We've heard reports,” Leia says gently, “that you've gone off by yourself to train.”

“Yes,” Rey says. “It's part of me being a Jedi.” 

“And there's nothing wrong with that.” Leia temples her fingers. “But a few people have reported that they often hear you crying and screaming. About Luke.”

“Oh.”

“I miss him too,” she says. “But he would want us to be at peace with his decision. To find comfort in his sacrifice and as much as I loved him--”

“I get it,” Rey interrupts. “You're worried I'm dwelling too much on his death. No, I know he found purpose in it. It saved us all.”

“Yes.” Leia seems taken aback. “You're right.”

“So you're fine with it?” Poe asks. He's giving Leia one of those glances which Rey has learned means “I am completely willing to follow any command you give me and can we sleep together later?”

Leia's glance is the equivalent of “not now, Poe, we'll talk about it tonight.”

Rey's been around Skywalkers enough now to know how to read them. It would have been so useful in the beginning, she thinks, if she could have mastered that right away. She wasted so much time.

“I am completely fine,” Rey says. “Now can I leave?”

It's Finn's turn to look suspicious. “Then why were you screaming for him?”

“Oh, that.” Rey shrugs. “I was having sex with him. Are we done?”

Rose starts laughing hysterically. Poe and Finn take it less well and Leia looks like she just got a headache. 

“Can I go now?” Connix asks. “I really didn't want to be here in the first place.”

“No one leaves,” Leia snaps, then her voice softens. “Now I know you've had a lot to go through these past few months, Rey, but surely--.” She stops and Rey knows what this means. Leia may not be a Jedi, but she senses the Force and she knows what it can do. 

And what you can do with it. 

Rey nods. Leia slumps back in her chair, massaging her forehead. “Everyone can go,” she says quietly. 

Connix makes a break for it, but the others don't budge. “What does she mean?” Finn says. “He's dead, right?”

“Yes,” Leia says. “But he's a Jedi.”

Rose pauses from her laughing. “And that means?”

Rey takes pity on Leia, who looks like she just wants this whole nightmare to end. “When someone strong in the Force dies, sometimes they can draw upon it to remain for some time.”

“And Luke remained to train you.” Poe is leaning forward. 

“Partially,” Rey says. “He says it's up to me now and that there's not much more he can give me. But I told him we could still have sex.”

There's a dull thudding coming somewhere from Leia's desk. 

“Aren't Jedi supposed to be above those things?” Poe asks. “I mean, I don't really know that much about them, but—“

“We need to be able to change our ways,” Rey says. “We are going for a better future. One where people are free to make their own choices and live their lives without fear. And that goes for everyone.”

“And that means you and Luke have to sleep together.” Rose is patting Finn on the back. He might be crying or laughing. Probably both. 

“It is traditional.” Rey closes her eyes, the memories of a thousand generations living in her now, many of them fucking each other. “Qui-Gon slept with Obi-Wan who slept with Anakin who slept with Ahsoka. Luke was not sure he wished to keep this, but I convinced him that the Jedi still had something worth saving.” 

The room is quiet. The thudding has stopped and Leia is resting her head on her desk. Poe looks surprisingly thoughtful, as if something just occurred to him. “You think it's a family thing?” he says. “Because that would explain--”

“One more word, Poe, and you will never get any rank again,” a muffled voice says. 

“Yeah, I think we should go,” Rose says, hauling Finn up. He wipes his eyes. 

“If you're happy, then I'm happy.” Finn puts a hand on Rey's shoulder. “You deserve it.”

“Thank you,” Rey says to him. “So do you.” Then she draws him in for a hug, loops one arm to get Rose in on it, and Poe completes it by hugging all of them. Family is nice, she thinks.

“Can you all leave now?” Leia says. 

Poe, Finn, and Rose walk out the door, but Rey lingers. “About Kylo--”

“Don't,” Leia groans. “Just don't.”

That's fine, Rey thinks, as she leaves. I'll get the helmet away from him. It's just not healthy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut part.

Rey's panting after all of that, but grinning, and even grumpy old man Luke has a smile on his face. “You're doing so well,” he says. “I know you don't need me to tell you this, but--”

“I know,” she says. “You don't have to say anything.”

She's known since she first saw him, when she handed the lightsaber to him and he walked away. She's known the truth.

That he cares too much.

That he runs away from his responsibilities and mistakes.

That he has a really nice ass and robes do nothing to hide that fact.

She nods at Luke, who stops, his form wavering in the light. Rey closes her eyes, lets the Force flow through her, lets Luke call upon their connection. He becomes more solid.

It won't last long, but it doesn't need to.

Rey's already taken off her clothes. A good Jedi is always prepared.

She walks up to him. He's already leaning against a rock. Rey straddles him, is thankful that Luke has learned to manipulate the Force to such an extent that he can control his form.

It took them a little bit of time to figure out how to get naked in the Force, but he is a master.

She lets herself sink on top of him, feel the strange tingling that comes with their joining now.

_Back on Ahch-To, it was different, fiercer. He was angry and she was angry and their clashing left them both bruised and aching. And then Rey reached up to kiss him, and he didn't push her away. He probably should have, but neither one of them was good at this lack of attachments thing. Maybe he didn't push her away also because the last time he lashed out at someone who equally loved and feared, they ended up burning down his temple._

_He let Rey take control, but guided her when she faltered. “Rey,” he said. “This won't happen again.”_

_It would. She knew it. They both did._

_Rey bit him once, too. Let her teeth sink in, tasted his blood, wondered if tasted any different because it had the Force in it. Who knew? It's not like she had anything to compare it to._

_She kept kissing him, riding him, telling him to fuck her harder. She could take it. He wouldn't at first, too afraid of breaking someone else, but they both grew up in the desert, not on some pleasure planet. They're used to having to work hard to get anything in life and if he thought she was going to quit, he should damn well know better._

_Luke came inside her and it should have felt wrong, like she was doing something horrible, but it didn't. It felt right, like she was finally finding her home and even if Luke regretted it and lashed out, blaming himself and feeling so terribly guilty, she wouldn't._

_There is no use in dwelling on guilt or shame. Only in what you can learn from it._

_And Rey had learned that Luke was weak, was scared, and that she loved him because he wasn't some perfect Jedi like the myths tried to say._

_Sometimes she fought him. Sometimes she fucked him. At first it was for the same reason, a desire to prove herself worthy of his attention. Later, a desire to show him that she didn't need it._

_Finally, it was to just keep him there._

It is Luke who flows inside her now. Where in life, there were marks and bruises to show what they had done, now all the signs are hidden. Only those in the Force would know where to look.

Leia will probably take some time to get used to it, once she realizes.

Kylo... well, he's already really angry so it's not going to be that different.

“Luke,” she calls out, and he responds by going deeper, pulling on her Force even as she takes him in. Rey won't let him take too much and once he realized that, he was grateful. He needs someone to keep steady and she can do that.

She can be the one that keeps the Skywalkers from destroying everything around them.

**Author's Note:**

> My search history now shows that I have asked both:  
1\. Is it possible for Force Ghosts/Spirits to have a physical presence?  
2\. Can you be naked in the Force?
> 
> Yes.


End file.
